Jim and Pam, All or Nothing
by ManaLouise
Summary: Set about a month after The Job Jim and Pam are secretly dating.


Michael was screaming. Jim wasn't sure how long this had been going on since he just got back from his lunch break, but he assumed it had been a while from the look on everyone's face as he walked back in the office. Michael's door was shut and the shades drawn, but the ear-piercing scream was too much for Jim, and he'd only been back for about 30 seconds.

"What the…_hell_?" He said incredulously, standing by Pam's desk and looking down at her. "I mean…what the _hell_?"

"He found a rock in his bologna, tomato and ketchup sub. He's convinced someone's trying to assassinate him."

"_Assassinate_ him?"

Pam gave him a look that said _Please don't ask_ and he shrugged and headed back to his desk. The screaming still hadn't stopped and he glanced back over to the receptionists' desk. "And how long has this been going on?"

She didn't hesitate. "43 minutes and 15 seconds. 16. 17. 18."

Jim sighed and realized there was no way in hell he'd be able to get any work done now. Not that he was used to getting much done at work, but this was beyond anything he was used to. He decided to bite the bullet and enter the lion's den. He knocked quietly, but the screaming didn't cease, and he was sure Michael hadn't heard him. He knocked louder and still nothing. He decided to just enter, and as he pushed the door open he immediately wished he hadn't bothered.

Michael was lying on his stomach on the floor in front of his desk, banging his fists against the carpet and flailing his legs around at the same time. Had it been anyone else, Jim might have actually laughed at the sight. But all this left him with was a feeling of remorse. Remorse that he'd ever started working at Dunder Mifflin; remorse that he'd put up with Michael this long; and remorse that he didn't just say screw it to the rest of the day and head home right after lunch.

"Michael. Michael. Michael! MICHAEL!" He finally screamed. The screaming stopped suddenly and Michael turned his head, looking up at Jim. "Oh hey Jimbo. What's up?" He asked as he pulled himself up off the floor and adjusting his tie. Jim almost screamed himself at Michael's reaction. He seemed perfectly calm and pretended nothing unusual was taking place. Jim couldn't believe it and shook his head. "Uhh, everything okay in here?"

"Oh yeah!" Michael said. "Why? What's up? What did you hear?" He asked quietly, leaning into Jim and giving him a quizzical look. Jim rolled his eyes and turned away, shutting the door behind him. Some days he had no idea how in the world he ever brought himself to show up at Dunder Mifflin, but one look toward the receptionist's desk and he knew exactly why. Pam looked over and gave him a sympathetic head tilt, and he grinned at her, returning to his desk to try to salvage what was left of the day. There didn't seem to be anymore screaming from Michael's office, and he mentally gave himself a pat on the back for saving the day.

He should've known it was too good to be true.

He heard the front door of the office slam and he looked up to see Dwight dragging a teenage kid in by the back of his shirt. Jim didn't need to be told what was happening to figure it out for himself. It was the delivery kid from the sub place, and Dwight had tracked him down and brought him in for what appeared to be some serious questioning. He said nothing as he dragged the delivery guy into the conference room and slammed the door, shutting the shades quickly. Just when Jim thought the office would be relatively quiet again, yelling began as Dwight interrogated the suspect.

"WHO MADE THAT SANDWICH?" Dwight bellowed, and Jim lost it. He got up from his desk and headed over to reception to talk to Pam.

"I can't take this anymore. At 5:00 we're heading straight to the drugstore for supplies. Then tonight, we're TP'ing Dwight's house." Jim said, picking up a jelly bean and popping it in his house. "This is Black Ops stuff, Beesly. You're gonna need a cat suit. And night vision goggles."

Pam looked up at him, and without missing a beat said "Will my Halloween costume work?" Jim smiled and nodded, tapping her desk twice and then heading back to his chair. He tried to block out Dwight for the rest of the day, and amazingly actually managed to get a little bit of work done – no more and no less than any other day.

At precisely 5:00 pm, he grabbed his coat and nodded at Pam, saying a quick "Have a good night, Beesly." He headed out to his car, and watched in his rearview mirror for her to exit the building. He saw her, and without looking over at him at all, she unlocked the passenger's side door of her car, put her bag on the seat, then shut it and walked around to the driver's side. He grinned, and started his car, pulling out of the parking lot and heading straight to her apartment. Straight to the driver's side door meant his place; if she opened the passenger's side door first, it meant to head to her's. They'd had this system in place for nearly a month, ever since their first date when he had returned from New York, turning down the corporate job and asking her out.

They had been dating secretly ever since, and once Dwight and Angela's secret began to come out, no one had been paying any attention at all to Jim and Pam. Kelly had walked in on them in Dwight's special hallway, pawing at each other like mad dogs. She had screamed, which caused practically everyone in the office to run towards the stairway. Dwight and Angela had pulled it together quickly but Kelly told everyone what she had seen. They denied it to no end, saying Angela had a bee fly into her blouse and Dwight was trying to save her. No one believed them, and ever since every single person in the office never let Dwight or Angela out of their sight, trying to catch them in the act once again.

It couldn't have been better timing for Jim and Pam. While at work they acted complete normally, or as much so as they could with their office. But when they got home, well, that was a different story.

It had been strange, that first date they had. But it had been strange for a completely different reason than why dates were usually strange. It was strange because it was so…normal. It was like they had been dating for weeks, months, maybe even years? It was like starting when they already knew everything about each other, all their little ticks and pet peeves and likes and dislikes. He didn't order for her like Roy always did, and she liked that. She didn't reprimand him when he ordered his third beer like Karen always did, and he liked that. They let each other be themselves, and they didn't have to worry about saying something to offend the other person. It was comfortable, and that's exactly what Jim loved about her. She screamed comfort, in her cozy pink sweaters and bright white keds. And she loved him because he wasn't threatening at all. He didn't make her worry when he had a little too much to drink; he never got angry and he didn't try to get too rough with her like Roy did. He just started slurring his words a little, and he talked more, and got more passionate about certain things. And she loved that about him.

When he reached her apartment, he sat outside with his windows rolled down and waited for her. For some reason, today seemed like it'd been the longest day of his sad and pathetic life at Dunder Mifflin. Even before the Dwight/Michael/Rock fiasco, the day had dragged on and on, but he was pretty sure he knew why. It was Friday, and he couldn't wait to get Pam home and celebrate the fact that they had exactly 61 hours and 28 minutes before they had to be back at work. He almost cried when he thought of the sad fact that he had actually done the math, but the longer it took her to get home, the more minutes they were losing.

When she finally pulled up behind him, he hopped out of his car and headed over to her driver's side, opening the door so she could get out. "What took you so long, Beesly?" He asked, shutting the door behind her.

"Call me crazy, but I think Dwight was tailing me," she said, taking a quick glance behind her. "He followed me from the parking lot all the way to my street, then sped off quickly." She shook her head and laughed as Jim followed her up the steps to her second story apartment. "Maybe he's suspicious of me coming over every day," he said, as he took her keys from her hand and opened the door for her, pushing it open so she could walk through first.

"We might actually have to use our story," she said as she put her purse down on her kitchen counter. They had concocted a story for anyone if they started asking questions about Jim's car in front of her apartment all the time. They'd say he was doing some work for her – putting up pictures and painting, and a few miscellaneous things. Although they weren't too worried about anyone else caring, except for Dwight, who would then tell Michael and the whole thing would come crashing down on top of them. But there was no use worrying about it now, especially considering the fact that it was Friday, and he had sat wishing he could come over and kiss her neck all day long.

He took advantage of that fact now and grabbed her into a big bear hug, burying his mouth into her neck and breathing in her scent. He thought it was unbelievable that for as long as he knew her, and for as long as they'd been dating, she still smelled fresh and new and simply amazing every time he was near her. He kissed her softly on her collarbone and brought his arms up to cover hers. He heard her inhale sharply, and felt her melt back into his body. He still couldn't get over the fact that she fit perfectly in her arms, and he could rest his chin on the top of her head.

Pam turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing her lips up to his and letting the warmth that emitted from them pass through her entire body. He smelled like deodorant and cologne, and she thought she might pass out from the amazing smell. He was so…tall. And she couldn't get enough of that. She loved being just the right height to rest her head on his chest and to feel him breathe. She kissed him back, slowly and softly, until she felt her body craving more. It wasn't long before they had their arms wrapped around each other and were in a full fledged make-out session. She could feel how excited her body was becoming, every inch of her on fire. She felt a little lightheaded, and she slowly broke the kiss and gave him a devilish grin.

"Bedroom?"

"Bedroom." He responded.

She grabbed his hand and fake-dragged him into her small room. The window shades were wide open and the sunlight was streaming in. She sat seductively on the bed, and leaned back on her elbows. "Clothes. Off. Now, Halpert!"

Jim loved that she wasn't shy in the bedroom. Not at all. When they'd first been together, he was soft and caring, but she had grabbed him and showed him what she liked, and had been very vocal. He had been shocked, but had never been more turned on in his life. She was amazing; like an animal in heat the way she scratched at his back and pulled him into her deeper and deeper. He'd never come so hard the way he had that first night, and it took him a full 24 hours to recover.

He slowly pulled his shirt up and over his head, then kicked his shoes off. He unbuckled his belt, slowly, because he knew it drove her crazy. She caught up to him quickly, pulling off her own shirt and revealing a black lace bra. He hadn't seen that bra before, and he was instantly hard thinking that she had bought something new just for him. He let out a low growl and lunged at her, covering her body with his. He was still wearing his pants, and she was still wearing her skirt, but he didn't want to waste another minute without touching her. He kissed her hard on the mouth, sliding his tongue over hers and tasting how sweet she was. She always tasted like sweet strawberries; always tasted like summer.

They kissed for what seemed like hours, but Pam knew it had only been a few minutes. She could feel him growing harder against her thigh, and she couldn't help but notice that her nipples had peaked as well. She moaned into his mouth and pulled him closer to her, feeling her bare back beneath her fingers. She could never get enough of his body. It was long and lean, and just so…_Jim._ And God, he was a good kisser. Great kisser. Amazing kisser. The best she'd ever had, which of course only included Roy and that awkward one-time movie date with Brian Simmons in 8th grade, when he stuck his tongue down her throat and she almost gagged. But Jim was amazing, in a word. His lips were so soft, but so firm. And he didn't drool all over her like Roy did, or kiss tight lipped and only for a second, just so he could get to the good stuff. Roy always said he hated kissing. "What's the point?" He'd say.

But Pam knew exactly what the point was. Jim didn't rush anything. He would kiss her for hours if she let him. He knew where it got her. It got her hot and wet and ready for anything, and he could tell because when he brought his hand up, it brushed her nipple and he could feel it erect in his fingers. He stroked it softly through her lace bra, and he felt her body grind into him. She moaned, and he pulled her bra down roughly and covered her nipple with his mouth, sucking it lightly. She gasped, and pushed his head into her chest, pulling on his hair. He pulled the other side of her bra down and began to suck her other nipple, until he thought she'd never stop squirming.

"God, Jim. God." She breathed. He had learned their first night together how her nipples were a direct line to her pussy and how all he had to do was suck on them and pinch them lightly, and she was ready to come any second. He worked them over, sucking one and pinching the other, then switching until he thought she might scream. She was still pulling at his hair, and he decided to make this much more interesting.

He pushed himself further down until he got to the hem of her skirt. He slid his hand up and under and faked a gasp at what he found. "Fancy new Beesly did some shopping, did she?" He asked, as he brought his hand up her backside and felt her thong cut into her ass. He was just about at his breaking point, and she could tell by the bulge that grew bigger in the front of his pants. She'd never worn a thong before, and although he'd made jokes, he never thought she'd ever buy one. He used both hands to pull her skirt up so it bunched around her waist, and he took a sharp breath. The underwear looked gorgeous on her; they were the exact same material as her bra, and the black lace hugged her in all the right places.

He thought he might lose it right then and there, but he gave her a grin and leaned down, licking her lightly through her panties, and he could instantly tell how wet she was. The thong was practically drenched, and it wasn't doing a good job at holding in her juices, which were leaking out the sides of the tiny material. He licked slowly again, and then hooked a finger around the material, and pulled it aside, exposing her to him. He licked lightly again, this time his tongue coming into contact with her hot slick slit, and he felt her body buck, and she let out a loud gasp. Her hands found his head again, and she grabbed hold of his hair and squeezed to the point where it kind of hurt, but he loved it. He continued to lick slowly, and then faster, as she blossomed under his mouth. Soon the hood of her clit was sticking straight up, but he was careful to avoid it. He slid his tongue up and inside her, and she was moaning, and pushing herself into his mouth. She was almost at her breaking point, and she removed a hand from his hair so she could bring it up to tweak her nipples, alternating back and forth. He was amazed that first night that she wasn't afraid at all of touching herself in front of him, and that had been part of the reason that he'd blown the biggest load of his life into her.

He reached a hand up and slid his middle finger up into her, slowly working it in and out as he continued his assault on her pussy. He picked up his pace and soon he was finger fucking her, and covering her clit with his mouth and massaging it with his tongue. It was merely seconds before her body convulsed, and she was coming inside his mouth, her juices running down his hand and filling his mouth. She bucked harder and harder onto his hand and called out his name. "Fuck Jim. Fuuuuuuuck, oh God I'm coming so hard, Jim. Fuuuu-, Jimmmmm," and he grinned into her pussy, knowing that there was no way Roy ever did that to her. Not like that.

She finally collapsed back, her breath hard and fast, and he climbed back on top of her, his erection bigger than ever now. "You aren't done yet, are you?" He asked, and she opened her eyes, taking a second to focus in on him. She let out a sleepy yawn and smiled. "I think so. Sorry, Jim. I'm just beat." But he wasn't having any of it, and he quickly flipped her over on her stomach, undoing the zipper on the back of her skirt and yanking it down.

"Oh no you're not, he said, and soon his pants and boxers joined her skirt on the floor. He wanted her so fucking bad right now that if he thought about it anymore, or watched how that thong disappeared into her ass, he'd blow his load all over her back and it would be wasted. But he was determined to last at least a little while. He felt her try to turn over, but he held her down tightly. "Stay there, Pam," he said lowly in her ear. "Don't move," he said threateningly, and he felt her body tense. He loved to be aggressive with her, and he felt like an animal as he pulled down her thong, throwing it off the bed.

He grabbed her hips beneath him and pulled them up til she was up on her knees and elbows, her head still buried in her comforter. Her pink and frilly comforter. He felt so fucking dirty, knowing he was about to fuck Pam on her pink cotton comforter, but one look at her ass in the air and he knew this would be worth it. He didn't care how dirty he felt, he just wanted to be in her. To feel her close around him. He reached down and stroked himself quickly, and positioned himself at her opening. He could feel her tense, and he reached down and grabbed one of her nipples in his hand, squeezing it tightly. "What do you want?" He asked, leaning down so he could see her face. She looked back and whimpered, faking a look of fear, and said, "Please, don't hurt me." He gave her ass a light slap and said, "What do you want," again, in a low and gravely voice.

And then those magic words.

"I want you to fuck me, Jim."

That was all it took for him, and he pushed himself into her, feeling her opening up, her pussy still wet from her orgasm. She took him in, and he thought he was going to come already, but he focused on the ceiling for a minute, and waited. Then he pushed in harder and harder, coming out and then slamming back into her. She squeaked under him, and he felt her shaking. He reached down with both hands to cradle her breasts in his hands, and he flicked her nipples with both his thumbs.

Sometimes, he still couldn't believe that she was his. He couldn't believe that during lunch they'd sometimes sneak away together and park in the shade behind the Taco Bell on the edge of town, and she'd blow him and then sit up and say "What are you ordering?" like she didn't just swallow his cum. He couldn't believe that she'd finger herself for him, without letting him touch her. He couldn't believe how her mouth formed the perfect 'O' and her breath quickened and her body shook and her perfect round breasts would bounce when she came. He couldn't believe that time after everyone had left that they'd fucked in Dwight's stairway. He couldn't believe how sweet and innocent she looked when she brought his messages over to him at his desk, but in the middle of them all would be a pink post it that said "I can't wait for you to fuck me tonight" with hearts around it. He couldn't believe that time she'd been drunk when she'd begged him to fuck her ass, and said that Roy was never coordinated enough to do it. He hadn't, but he'd wanted to, and that's exactly what he thought of right now, nailing her from behind. But before he could think to do anything about it, he felt his balls tighten and he was coming inside her, and she was saying "Yes, yes, Jim, come inside me", and she had pushed herself up on her hands and her tits were bouncing and he was coming in her and it was all too much. He'd never wanted anything more than to be with Pam, but this was beyond amazing. She was a sexual goddess in his eyes, and he knew that she'd never leave him wanting anything, not for the rest of his life.

He collapsed beside her and spooned her from behind.

"Wanna order a pizza?" She asked casually, and he knew. This was it. She was his. Forever.


End file.
